


It’s a kind of frendship

by harrysbabyboo



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s, Cute, Early Days, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Queen - Freeform, deaky, friends - Freeform, mentions of depression, platonic, shoutout to Deaky Soft Hours gc, soft, studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: Deaky Soft Hours™️I was going to say thisbehaviour would of beennormal for Bri, Rog andFreddie by the time Johnjoined the band and so whenthey kissed John he wouldstill be really blushy (and sothey gave him extra kissesbecause they liked to see himblush)8:06am✔️





	It’s a kind of frendship

John blew out a hot breath of air as he rounded the corner to the studio. It was 10:39am and Freddie had told him they were meeting at 10:30am which means he was 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦. It had been three months since John had be taken in as Queen’s new bassist and he made sure to be on the good side of each member as the months went by. Freddie, he believed, needed people to be there when he needed them to be. He was a very ‘in the moment’ type of person and any time not playing is wasted time to the lead singer so John always made sure he was at least 10 minutes early to everything Freddie arranged for them. Except for today, where instead of being ten minutes early, he was in fact, ten minutes late.

The 19 year old rushed into the studio with a crash as the door hit the wall, his bass swinging as he entered. There before him was Freddie, laid on a couch with a piece of paper and pencil in hand, his eyebrow cocked up in amusement as he watched the bassist catch his breath. “John dear, nice for you to finally turn up.” He said playfully and the younger blushed a deep red. “I- I’m so sorry Fred I promise I won’t be late again,” John bit his lip in worry, clearly not catching on. Freddie chuckled getting up from his position on the couch and walking over to John and putting a hand on his shoulder “I’m joking darling, Rog and Bri aren’t even here that, besides, it’s only a few minutes.” Deaky’s shoulders snag in relief as he gives the elder a shy smile. “Come, sit, tune your bass, I’ll warm my voice up.” Freddie suggests, pulling away from the young man. Deaky nods and pulls both himself and his bass onto the couch and plugs it in, cringing slightly at the slight screeching sound it makes as the power flows through the chord. He starts to strum, focusing on the cords, Freddie’s voice distant as the other warms his voice up, pacing up and down the studio. The bassist barely hears the door open, but Freddie’s confident strides towards it chatches his attention. He notices Brian, a worried look painted on his usually soft features. Behind the tall figure, was Roger’s smaller frame. The usual playful demenor of the drummer was gone, John observed, his eyes red and puffy, hiding behind Brian. John felt as though he was being nosey, so turned back to his bass. “Boys.” He heard Freddie mumble softly, catching Deaky’s attention once more, looking up carefully. “Fred, it’s good to see you.” Brian cracked a small, secret smile, Freddie pulled the man close and kissed him on the cheek. At this, John sat up promptly, raising his eyebrows in shock, did friends do that? Kissing, he means, yet the youngest in the band remind quiet and observant. “And where’s my Rog then?” Freddie says and Brian moves to the side. “Oh darling.” Freddie says and the smaller man falls into the singers arm, a fresh round of tears falling as he sobs, John tilts his head slightly, feeling as though he shouldn’t be here during such a vunerable moment. “He had another episode Fred, locked himself in the bathroom and everything.” Brian said wide eyed and Freddie tightenend his grip on the younger boy. “Roger darling, look up at me.” The singer demands softly as Roger sniffles, his face red and blotchy, his lips puffy and eyes full of pain and sadness. “Are you okay to do recording today or do you just want to rest sweetheart?” He asks softly and the drummer whines softly. “N-no, I’m okay Fred, need a distraction, wanna record.” He sniffs and Freddie pulls him to his chest again. “I’m proud of you darling, come here.” He says before kissing roger softly on the lips. At this, Deaky drops his bass in shock, bringing attention to himself as he goes bright red. “Ah, John, hows it going?” Brian acknowledges him. “E-excuse me for a moment.” He says quietly and before anyone could protest he walked across the room and pushes past the other three as he heads out of the studio, gasping for air.

Back in the studio, all three boys stood frozen. “Should I uh, go after him?” Freddie says finally, not waiting for a response as he walks out of the studio. He finally finds the younger man outside pacing up and down the parking lot, muttering to himself. Freddie notices that John hasn’t acknowledged his presence and so he makes it known. “John, Deaky, sweetheart? Hello?” Freddie’s voice gradually gets louder and John stops dead in his tracks. “Come here love.” Freddie calls over, holding a hand out for Deaky as he brings them to a nearby bench. He looked the boy up and down seeing the mix of innocents and panic in his eyes. “Look at me sweetheart, what’s on your mind.” Freddie asks slowly, hoping his voice will calm him down. “Why did you never tell me that you, Brian and Roger were dating?” The question was asked so quietly, so softly, Freddie almost missed it. He bit his lip. “Darling we aren’t- we aren’t together…” the older of the two tileted his head in confusion, John matched his expression, confusion taking over. “But you guys kiss? I just assumed you were in a secret relationship of sorts.” The long haired boy explained and he saw Freddie’s eyes light up as he smiles fondly. “No darling, it’s just how we are with each other. We’re best friends, we’re affectionate people, it makes sense to to be affectionate to one another no?” John swallows as his next question sits on his tongue. “The kiss you gave Roger, seemed far from platonic though Fred?” Freddie hummed in recognition. “As you know, Rog struggles a lot with depression…” Freddie says quietly. “He needs comfort, he needs reassurance. The kisses, they aren’t sexual at all, more of a reassurance that I’m here for him, we’re all here for each other always, it’s just a gentle reminder, that’s all.” John nodded, taking in this new information, blushing slightly, he looks Freddie in the eye as Freddie stared back at him. “There’s something else, isn’t there Deaks?” John nods, looking down at his hands. “Why don’t I get kisses Fred?” He asks ever so innocently and Freddie wanted to kiss him then and there. “Oh Angel…” Freddie shifted slightly, hooking a finger under the boys chin and pushing his head up slightly so they could talk face to face. “I never meant to make you feel excluded, I just didn’t want to randomly start giving you kisses without your permission you know?” He hummed, softly reaching out to move John’s long locks out of his face. “I get it, thank you for being so honest Fred, and, I wouldn’t mind it you know, being kissed on the cheek, and maybe even on the lips, it sounds nice.” John blushed cutely, smiling softly. “Well I’m glad that’s sorted then Johnny, are you ready to go back in?” Freddie hummed and John nodded quietly. At this moment, Freddie seized the opportunity to lean forward and kiss the younger man’s cheek, relishing in how a lovely crimson colour coated John’s usual pale skin. They both stood up, walking back into the studio as they get to work.


End file.
